Redemptor Crusaders
Origins Born during the 37th Millenium, Company Captain Izrador of the Blood Angels was a dutiful man, following the doctrines of the Codex Astartes, and loyal to the Emperor. He had a vision one night, of a world beset by Civil war against a Dark Cult, and that it would become a Daemon world if nothing was done.Torn between duty to his chapter and saving the people of that world, he chose to go forth alone to save that world from it’s dark fate, and was surprised to find his Company awaiting aboard the Battle Barge Mortis Redemptia. They too had the same vision, and envisioned a glorious son of Baal leading them to victory. For 12 bloody Terran months the Blood Angels strike force rallied the people who stood against Chaos, eventually succeeding in stamping out the heresy through the felling of the heretics dark sorceror lord. Yet Izrador did not celebrate like the others, for many lay dead, and Victory would not have been possible were it not for the intervention of the Black Templars. He brooded silently at the celebratory feast, when he was brought out of his brooding by none other than Lord Commander Dante, who congratulated Izrador for his valiant liberation and bringing of a world thought lost into the Imperial fold. Izrador was even more shocked to learn that he and his victorious brothers would be granted the honor of fathering a successor chapter of their own, and he looked proudly upon Erixa Prime’s warriors and proclaimed them the first Neophytes of this chapter. Izrador set about forming the Redemptor Crusaders into a battle force in his image, the first was to instill strong bonds of brotherhood and a desire for redemption (Which was not problematic for the people Erixa Prime, as they viewed themselves accomplice to heresy), he commanded the great Hall Of Oaths built on Erixa Prime to manage recruitment and training. He then had the people of Erixa Prime repair the ancient Archeotech Pillar Of Absolution (Which would become their fleet based Fortress Monastery), and declared that they build a magnificent fleet to cleanse the stars of heresy and bring peace to mankind, only then would their duty be done and the Redemptor Crusaders allowed to rest. Recruitment Across the savage lands of their homeworld potential Neophytes fought a desperate battle for survival (Armed with Boltguns and whatever gear they could scavenge) against horrid beasts as their first trial (Called the Dire Fight, for they must survive an entire day and night), those who survived would then be subject to a test of the spirit, as Lightbearers (Librarians) imposed upon them visions of their sins (Either real or imagined) either leaving them broken men, or redemptively driven (Called the Trial of Will). Then in their stronghold’s dueling arena (The Pit of Blood), a fierce melee to the death against the native beasts, with the survivors being made into official Redemptor Crusader Neophytes. They then swear the oath of the redemptor to a chaplain in the Reclusiasm. Powers Like any Chapter, the Redemptor Crusaders maintain and train a librarium of Psykers, called Lightbearers who are trained to utilize their inner sins and redemptive desire as a weapon (Which some within the Scholastica Psykana simply call an offshoot of Telepathy, to which the Redemptor Crusaders pay no mind). *Holy Fire: The Lightbearer infuses an ally with the desire to above all else slay evil, shrugging off inhuman wounds, and wreathing them in an aura of holy fury. *Darkness Within: The Lightbearer projects the dark sins of his past into his foe, scarring them mentally and inhibiting their ability to see. *Destroyer Of Evil: The Lightbearer infuses himself with righteous fury, no foe shall evade his wrath, as he fearlessly charges to destroy any foe. *Holy Purgation: The Lightbearer bathes an area in soulflame that sears anyone in the area, it is particularly effective against beings of the warp or the hated forces of chaos. *Redeemer’s Light: The Lightbearer is bathed in the light of the holy God Emperor, healing and inspiring any in his presence. Chapter Recruitment Strongholds The Redemptor Crusaders, having started out with very few battle brothers in the first place, and Erixa Prime having only 3,000 population calling it home (Of the 1000 veteran aspirants, only 250 passed the trials, with 80 becoming mentally broken), the low in numbers Redemptors took an expansionist but cautious attitude that has paid off. Herein lies the list of Recruitment Strongholds currently tied to the Redemptor Crusaders: *Erixa Prime: Erixa Prime classifies as an Imperial shrine world dedicated to the Blood Angels heroic rescue of the planet, and as a whole to the glory of the Imperium, but the tolls of horrendous civil war has made it’s mark on the once verdant world. The local wildlife is now feral and savage, mutated by the tolls of harsh high-technology war, and the planet is wracked by vicious Ion-storms. *Erixa II (Death’s Hold): The Planet is Named Death’s Hold for good reason, as it is a Death Penal World, that in Erixa Prime’s Golden Age was used to hold criminals whose crimes were inexcusable. By the dark age of heresy upon Erixa Prime, these crimes and grudges were long forgotten in the struggle for survival, as it’s frigid small patches of land held few growable crops (But at the very least none of the ones that survived the harsh frigid temperature killed you, it was instead replaced by massive propagation of seeds upon death either by being uprooted or lack of food). The inherent danger came not just from the freezing cold, but also from the vicious amphibious wildlife. By the time of the Erixa Prime Civil War, Death’s Hold’s Orbital Guard stations were all but forgotten and abandoned, and swearing an oath to the Redemptor Crusader’s seemed a small price to pay for better lives. *Malganus IV: Malganus IV was to be destroyed for its part in the Malganus system insurrection, were it not for the fact it’s forces betrayed it’s fellow traitors to return to Imperial Compliance, and Izrador’s bargain struck with the Planetary Governor. In exchange for the Industrial/Penal world’s tithe of equipment and manpower, it would be spared from destruction, and only purged of evil regularly. *Malganus III: An Ice/Death World, it was as yet unclaimed when the Redemptor Crusaders came, and seeing a hardy and strong people, it was decided to erect a Stronghold therein. Chapter Beliefs The Redemptor Crusaders beliefs are very much akin to their parent chapter the Mad Nomads, and to that end when a brother is felled in batttle, his name is etched onto his company’s vessel and later etched onto his homeworld’s stronghold’s walls. It also holds memorial statues to it’s honored Nomad founders, and neophyte’s have a black shoulderguard much like the blackshields. They also seem to hold a great fondness for light and sun motifs, as their chapter strongholds seem to be filled with incandescent light, and the Pillar of Absolution is said to rain down holy light against the Emperor’s foes. They believe that as a Redemptor fights, he slowly learns to shed away his dark past, and gains a new vigor and identity as he is redeemed. This is evidenced by how Redemptors slowly paint their armor from the night black of an Oathbearer, to the honored red trim and golden armor of a Redemptor Crusader. The Chapter Banner The chapter banner is of a low and chained robed figure (Symbolising the newly sworn Redemptor Neophyte chained to his past sins), who is kneeling before a Redemptor marine (Symbolising his vow of penance to stand one day alongside his fellow brothers), and at the top rays of light are shone by an angel (Symbolising Redemption, and the light of hope said redeemed marine gives to his fellow brothers). Campaigns * Erixa Prime Civil War (Chapter Foundation): Brought to Erixa Prime by a vision in his sleep, Izrador was joined by fellow Blood Angels who had this vision, and they set out to save the planet from it’s dark fate. Upon Planetfall the rebels against the dark heretics knelt before them, swearing fealty to these demigods among men, and Izrador rallied the resistance to arms. For Twelve Terran months Theliel and his brothers aided the fighters in retaking their planet, victory was finally achieved with the felling of the Sorceror Lord called Eskal. For their valiant liberation of a Erixa Prime, they were granted the honor of forming a chapter of their own. * Malixa Rebellion: The Malixa sector (A burgeoning sector of Industrial worlds) was rapidly overrun by the sudden rise of a single criminal organization called the Malixan Alliance, and was rapidly preparing a massive invasion force with the aid of Heretek Alxios Darboran (A secret devout of Tzeentch). 4th Company and fifth company were deployed to end the rebellion, and as the Battle Barges Sword of Light and Hammer of Absolution engaged the enemy fleet supported by the Imperial Navy, on the ground brutal warfare was fought as Redemptors opened fire behind shieldwalls of their shield-wielding close assault brethren. The killing didn’t even stop in the night, as sentries on both sides were killed by jump assault troops in daring raids. The tide turned when Hierarch Keral Stonefist’s petition for aid from the Imperial fists was answered by the arrival of their 6th and 4th company, and together they slowly pushed forward towards Malixa Prime’s Dark stronghold, and Hierarch Keral Stonefist beheaded Alxios Darboran in single combat. Veterans of the Malixa crusade are identified by the Malixan Cog (A sword behind a Gearcog, symbolizing being the sword of Technology or more aptly, the Omnissiah), worn with pride on said veteran’s armor. *Arkhona Tyranic Purgation: Despite numerous efforts to attempt to clear Arkhona of the vile Tyranids, the foul aliens seemed to always avoid total extermination at the hands of the Imperium, the Tyranids activities suddenly surged in activity. As Arkhona’s garrison threatened to be overwhelmed by the foul tyranids, the Imperium decided to cleanse Arkhona with a concerted effort, for it threatened the birth of a new hive fleet. The Redemptor Crusaders would answer, along with the Mad Nomads and Blood Angels. The Redemptor Crusaders would dedicate almost all their number to this undertaking, and while Arkhona was finally cleansed of Tyranids, it was at great cost. Of the 700 strong Redemptor force, only 300 brothers returned, and they painted their helms with green stripes in remembrance of their fallen brothers. It was during this battle that Theliel would fight alongside his fellow Blood Angels, forming a great bond with Izrador in the crucible of war, and his fellow Nomads with the Redemptor Crusaders, and a tight-knit bond of brotherhood formed between the two chapters. * Halo Crusades: An Ork Waagh was detected, which wouldn’t be strange, if not for the fact it was forming around the Halo Stars. Izrador was approached the by the Ordo Hereticus, to personally spearhead a Sisters of Battle/Angel Guard/Redemptor Crusaders force into the Halo Stars, as they feared it was infact an attempt by the Forces of Chaos to take the Halo Stars. Indeed a cunning Black Apostle of the Word Bearers called The Ascender manipulated the ork Waagh into the Halo Stars, using them to cleave him a path to Halo Devices of terrible power, he had even anticipated Imperial action. Upon engaging the Ork Waagh in space and on strange alien worlds, the Halo crusade force was cut off by The Ascender’s forces, and unusual warp-infused living ships attacked as well. 1st and 9th sect were nearly annihilated aboard their strike cruisers, as the alien warships fired maelstroms of warp energy broadsides. Eight and Second sect were viciously depleted in vicious boarding actions aboard the Ascender’s flagship, and yet no fruition would come of it, The Ascender teleported onto the Pillar of Absolution with a horde of sorcerors. Seventh Sect proved it’s valor, holding back tides of Demons unleashed by the Ascender’s sacrificing of his cabal of sorcerors, Hierarch Mortaul’s Master-crafted Lascannon ‘Sword of Heaven’ destroying the Ascender with viciously accurate shots. The Pillar of Absolution’s Hall Of Penitence holds a special memorial for the fallen of the Halo Crusades, and Veterans of this crusade paint on their armors a ghostly white fiery halo across their helmet. And some Mad Nomads paint their helms with this fiery Halo, Veterans who had accompanied the Redemptors in this crusade out of brotherhood. Chapter Organization While largely codex compliant, it like many other chapters slightly deviates from the Codex, as it numbers in total at 550 strong and holds special ranks. It’s companies are also called Sects, Each Sect is comprised of fifty-five battle-brothers, with First Company being called the Sect of Verdure Blood. The chapter is Organized as such: * Hall of Light (Librarium): ** Lightbearer (Librarian)' ** Lightscribe (Codicier) ** Lightbringer (Epistolary) ** Temerus, Bearer of His Psychic Light (Master of The Librarium * Hall Of Penitence (Reclusiasm): ** Repentor (Chaplain) ** Blood Bishop(Reclusiarch) ** Nerus, Sanguine Hierarch (Master Of Sanctity) * Hall Of Steel (Chapter Armory): ** Lightsmith (Techmarine) *** Broken (Servitors formed from mentally broken aspirants) ** Jaken Steelborn, Pillar Of Artifice (Master of The Forge) * Sanguine Halls (Apothecarium): ** Crimson Priest (Apothecary) ** Arneus, Bearer of Healing Light (Master of the Apothecarium) *1st Company ‘Sect of Verdure Blood’: ** Hierarch Darvanis (Company Captain) *** Crimson Priest Oriel *** Three Terminators ** Twenty Shieldguard Veterans ** Twenty Hammerhand Veterans ** Ten Rhinos *2nd Company ‘Sect of Verdure Dawn’: ** Hierarch Athiel *** Crimson Priest Maldor *** Two Terminators *** Dreadnaught Alciel ** Twenty-Five Shieldguard Veterans ** Twenty Hammerhand Veterans ** Five Rhinos *3rd Company ‘Sect of Iron Redemption’: ** Hierarch Mortaul *** Crimson Priest Ixir ** Two Predators ** One Vindicator ** Twenty Crusaders ** Fifteen Destroyers ** Ten Rhinos ** Three Vindicators ** Two Lightsmiths * 4th Company ‘Sect of Stone Will’: ** Hierarch Keral Stonefist *** Crimson Priest Nathaniel Darrow ** Twenty Destroyers ** Twenty Crusaders ** Ten Rhinos ** Three Whirlwinds * 5th Company ‘Sect of Ascension’: ** Hierarch Illuminus *** Crimson Priest Orael ** Twenty Lancers ** Fifteen Destroyers ** Ten Crusaders ** Eight Rhinos * 6th Company ‘The Ironborn Sect’: ** Hierarch Valence Asterius *** Crimson Priest Harold ** Twenty Destroyers ** Eleven Rhinos ** Two Whirlwinds ** Five Predators ** Fifteen Crusaders * 7th Company ‘Sect of Righteous Destruction’: ** Hierarch Vesoris *** Crimson Priest Arlus ** Thirty Destroyers ** Five Crusaders ** Fifteen Rhinos ** Two Predators ** One Whirlwind * 8th Company ‘Sect of the Sky Dragon’ ** Hierarch Kalerus Crimson *** Priest Daelor ‘Skysworn’ ** Forty-Five Lancers ** Eight Crusaders * 9th Company ‘Sect of the Holy Shield’: ** Hierarch Marus *** Crimson Priest Ortheus ** Forty-Five Crusaders ** Six Rhinos ** One Whirlwinds ** One Predator * 10th Scout Company ‘Sect of the Oath-Sworn’: ** Hierarch Xerxes *** Crimson Priest Aneos ** Three Inspirers ** Thirty Sworn-Brothers ** Ten Attack-Bikes ** Ten Rhinos Specialist Ranks: * Hierarch (Company Captain) * Destroyer (Devestator) * Crusader (Tactical Marine) * Hammerhand (Vanguard Veteran) * Shieldguard (Sternguard Veteran) * Oathbearer (Neophyte/Scout) * Lancer (Assault Marine) * Lightbearer (Librarian) * Lightscribe (Codicier) * Lightbringer (Epistolary) * Repentor (Chaplain) * Blood Bishop (Reclusiarch) * Sanguine Hierarch (Master Of Sanctity) * Lightsmith (Techmarine) * Broken (Servitors, formed from mentally broken aspirants) * Pillar Of Artifice (Master of The Forge) * Crimson Priest (Apothecary) * Bearer of Healing Light (Master of the Apothecarium) * Bearer of His Psychic Light (Master of The Librarium) * Inspirer (Scout Sergeant) * Sworn-Brother (Neophyte/Scout) Chapter Doctrine The Redemptor Crusaders favor a tactical doctrine that controls the battlefield, with the potential to dig in at one point, only to transition swiftly into a furious assault. If the Redemptor Crusader’s tactical doctrine had any flaw, it is that their Ra weaponry is incapable of breaching highly heat/energy-resistant, rendering their preferred Heavy support weaponry useless against such fortifications. For this purpose, the chapter does have sophisticated targeting beacons, and even modified weaponry to launch these beacons, enabling precision Orbital support. Unique Wargear Patterns: * Pinnacle Pattern Munitions: The loose-designation applied to the Chapter’s unique missiles and grenades, it is essentially something alike a breacher-pod torpedo, except it is loaded with a homing device. This allows for pinpoint Teleporter and Orbital strikes. Unfortunately, the precautions needed to ensure the device is intact and functional mean the missile or grenade deal negligable damage * Ra Pattern Predator: An unusual pattern of the Predator tank created using the unusually Decorated STC found aboard the Pillar of Absolution during repairs made when it was first found. There are two noteworthy changes, one is the fact the Ra Predator is incapable of mounting any weaponry on it's turret, due to the size of the Ra Cannon making a Turret heavy bolter operater easily open to sniper fire. The second is that the rear is more heavily armoured to protect the machinery necessary to power and safely operate the Ra Cannon, and it is also a tad slower then the average predator tank. * Ra Cannon: A unique pattern of weapon, it is something akin to a Volkite weapon, in that both produce enormously hot projectiles. But it is launched more as a supremely hot burst of energy that is capable of searing through anything. It has two flaws though, one is that it requires a large amount of power and a stabilizer system to ensure it does not overheat (Which if damaged can cause damage via overheating, or even cease to fire), and the second is that attempting to rapid fire it is a risky endeavor (The Weapon's stabilizer system is capable of compensating for single controlled shots, but not burst firing). Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage